This invention relates to a signal change-over amplifier adapted for use in audio equipment in which signal receiving bands are switched.
When a band switching operation is performed in audio equipment between, for example, an AM receiving mode and an FM receiving mode, a signal change-over amplifier has customarily been used for alternatively selecting one of the audio signals delivered from the AM and FM receiving sections in response to the output from a band change-over switch.
Heretofore, various kinds of such signal change-over amplifiers have been proposed. However, those known previously have suffered from numerous disadvantages such as increased distortion, undesirable frequency characteristics, and introduction of noise of such as pop noise which is produced at the time of band change-over.